It is known that frequency-modulation (FM) broadcast signals are commonly transmitted with carrier waves in the frequency range of 88–108 MHz. FM broadcasting is also referred to as very high frequency (VHF) radio broadcasting. To receive the FM broadcast signals, a quarter-wave antenna having a length in the order of 85 cm is required. In order to accommodate such a length, hand-held devices usually use external antennas, such as telescope-type antennas and head-set wires for FM broadcast reception. The major disadvantages of such external antennas are that they are visibly obtrusive and they increase the weight and the size of the hand-held device. In particular, when a mobile phone is equipped with an FM-broadcast reception system, it is undesirable to have an external antenna protruding out of the phone body, or to require the phone user to use a head-set in order to receive the FM broadcast signals.
It is thus advantageous and desirable to provide an internal antenna in a mobile phone for receiving FM broadcast signals. The same antenna can also be used to receive digital broadcast signals.